The Ticklish Lunatic
by purplegirl20
Summary: Dean Ambrose has been kidnapped and tickle tortured in an abandoned insane asylum. Contains tickling, smut and pegging. Reviews are welcome. If you don't like it, Don't read it. Thank you to wwetickler30 for helping me and lending ideas to create this story.
1. Chapter 1

The last thing Dean Ambrose remember before he lost consciousness was drinking with me at a bar. He vaguely remembers drinking his beer and he slowly passes out.

Hours passed and Dean awoke to find himself in a padded cell.

Dean:(Groans) What's going on?

When he tries to get up, he discovered that he was in a leather straitjacket and his feet was shackled to the bed. His shirt, socks, and shoes was discarded on the floor.

Then he heard footsteps from afar. Then he saw a black figure, wearing a white lab coat, a kabuki mask and a pair of red, 2-inch round-toe pumps.

Dean:(growls) Whoever you are, you better let me go!

"Look to me that you been tied up, haven't you, Deanie weanie." The figure taunted in a baby voice.

Dean quickly recognize the voice. The figure removes its mask to reveal…..his long-time girlfriend Shaynell!

Dean:(shocked) Shaynell?! Where are we and how the hell did I got here?

Shaynell:(chuckling) I drugged you and dragged you to an abandoned insane asylum outside of town.

Dean: What you going to do to me?

Shaynell:(smirks) Oh, I'm just doing to have fun with you.

Then I saw his feet, trying to escape from the shackles.

Shaynell:(chuckling) Look like your tootsies is trying to escape from the shackles. I know how to fix it.

I tightens the grip on the shackles to make his ankles immobile.

Shaynell: That's better.

I get my duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of body oil and lather on his feet. Dean quietly giggles and squirms.

Shaynell:(smirks) Aw, Is the Lunatic Fringe is ticklish?

Dean:(lying) NO! I'm not ticklish!

Shaynell: Let see about that.

I use my 10 fingers to tickle his slippery tootsies.

Shaynell:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

Dean instantly start laughing and squealing.

Dean:(hysterically laughing and giggling) HAHAHAHAHA! NOOO! STOOOOP! YOU BITCH!

Shaynell:(smirks) Uh-oh! Someone have a potty mouth. Let me fix that!

I spider tickle all over his sensitive arches and toes, which cause Dean to laugh and screams.

Dean:(laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASSSEE! I'M SORRY!

He smiled and squirm like a little boy.

Shaynell:(baby talk) Aw, the little Lunatic Fringe is enjoying his wittle tickle torture!

I slowly pulled out an silver ostrich feather, a stiff turkey feather, and a leather muzzle from the bag. I put the muzzle over Dean's mouth.

Shaynell:(smirks) Sorry sweetie, but I have a bad feeling that it's about to get really loud.

Dean:(muffled grunt) You Bitch!

I commenced torturing his tootsies with the feathers.

Shaynell: TICKLE, TICKLE,TICKLE!

His eyes nearly bugged out when the feather's light fingers touches his feet. He squirms and giggles, trying to escaped from his straitjacket.

Dean:(muffled laughing) LEAVE MY FEET ALONE!

Then I saw his outline of his boner through his tight black jeans. I smirked at him. He giggled nervously under his muzzle.

Shaynell:(smirks) You must have a really ticklish cock.

I unzipped his jeans and saw his cock slightly move.

Shaynell:(chuckling) Oh, me likey.

I get the ostrich feather, this time in purple and tickles his throbbing cock.

Dean arched his back and starts laughing.

Dean:(muffled laughing) NO! NOT THERE!

Shaynell:(laughing) You have such a ticklish sausage. Yes you do! Yes you do!

Dean:(laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOO!

I briefly stops tickling him. He uses this time to catch his breath. I slowly disrobes my lab coat to reveals myself wearing my lace lingerie with a strap-on glass dildo. Dean was getting aroused seeing me in my getup.

Shaynell:(smirks) You like?

Dean nodded my head in agreement.

I went on top of him and removes the muzzle. Dean heavily pants to catch his breath.

Shaynell:(smirks) You look so beautiful being submissive.

I let my dildo caresses against his hard boner. Dean was moaning like a horny little slut.

Then I forced him to suck my purple glass dildo. He was sucking and licking it like a good little whore.

Shaynell:(chuckling) You like that?

Dean:(panting) Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! I want more!

I Let him pleasure my glassy cock with his wide tongue, while I pleasure myself by fondling my chocolate nipples.

I bite my lips in and moaned in pleasure and arousal. I removed my cock out of his mouth.

Shaynell:(smirks) Now, let me fuck that ass!

Then I flipped him over. He was lying down doggy style, still wearing the straitjacket.

Shaynell: Oh, you look so hot, being submissive.

I Slowly teases him by gently stroking his feet. His toes starts to curls up and giggles.

I get a pair of scissors to tear a opening in his jeans. Then I pulled out my afro comb with the metal teeth.

Shaynell:(chuckling) I'm gonna tap that tight ass of your.

I slowly position myself and starts penetrating him in his tight ass. He winces and moans in both pain and pleasure.

His moans was music in my ears.

While I was fucking him, I starts teasing one of his tootsies with the comb. I ran it down all over his sole and tickles his other foot with my fingers.

Dean was moaning and giggling at the time. The cold touches of the metal teeth of my comb was driving him crazy and was laughing and crying hysterically.

Shaynell:(laughing) I'm gonna tickle you and fuck that ass until we both orgasm together!

Dean:(laughing and crying) NOOOOOO!

After 20 minutes of hitting him right in his P-Spot and torturing his feet, he cum and quickly passed out.

Shaynell:(laughing) Sweet dreams.

When Dean was awoke, he finds himself in his bed with his pjs on.

Deans:(pants heavily) WOW! That was a crazy dream. It felt so real.

He heard the text message alert on his phone.

Dean: Who the hell is texting at 7 in the morning?

When he saw a new message, he see a shocking pic of him passed out with me riding on his cock along with a message.

 **Message:**

 **Thank for a great time, Lunatic. I can't wait to tickle you some more XOXOXO. ;) -Shay**

Dean threw his phone in frustration.

Dean:(growls) I'm going to get her!

To Be Continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note: This is follow up chapter from the first chapter) Contains tickling, smut, footjob,swearing and use of laughing gas.**

It been only two weeks since Dean's tickle torture incidence. Dean was hanging out with Roman at his house. He had been complaining about the incidence to Roman.

Dean:(growls) How dare her! She have some fucking nerve humiliating me like that!

Roman:Dean, what happens? What did she do to you?

Dean: Shaynell drugged me and kidnapped me to an abandoned insane asylum. Then she tied me up in a bed, in a straitjacket and have my feet was shackled to the bed post. And she fucking humiliated me by tickling my feet and pegging me senseless!

Roman:(laughing) Someone got his ass handed.

Dean: Roman! This is serious! Then she send a pic of me passed out and she riding my cock!

Roman:(sternly) She what?

Dean:(slowly) She send a pic of me passed out… and she riding my cock!

Roman: Oh Hell NAW! No one messes with my brotha! Not even her!

Dean:(smirks) Oh, Don't worry! I have a plan but I need your help.

He hold up a little eggplant-colored journal.

Roman: What this?

Dean:(smirks) Shaynell's personal diary.

They both took a glimpse inside my diary and see some of my kinky fantasies.

Dean:(smiles) Oh, this is perfect.

They both smirked at each other and laughed evilly.

Dean and Roman:(laughs evilly) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **A few day later…..**

I was in the locker room, relaxing and listening to my smooth jazz on my phone.

Shaynell:(sighs) Nothing like a good time to relax and listen to smooth jazz.

Dean secretly saw me in the locker room from a slightly open door.

Dean: Ok. Shaynell is listening to music right now. Got the canister of laughing gas Roman?

Roman quickly pulled a green canister from his backpack.

Roman:(smirks) Got it.

Dean: Good.

Roman discretely rolled the canister into the locker room. Then all of the sudden I hears a loud clanking sound.

Shaynell:(gasp) What the hell was that?

I saw a green canister, rolling on the floor.

Shaynell: What this canister is doing on the floor?

Then all of the sudden, the canister emits laughing gas into my face.

Shaynell:(coughs) OH NO! It laughing gas!

But I was too late.I was already feeling dizzy and lightheaded. I instantly have a huge, creepy smile on my face. My coughs then turns into hysterical laughter.

Shaynell:(laughing hysterically) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!

I tried to get out to get of fresh air and I was too late. I instantly passed out on the floor.

Dean:(chuckling) Sweet dreams, Shaynell.

 **Hours later….**

I finally regained consciousness.

Shaynell:(groans) What going on?

When I tried to move around, I realized that I have been strapped down to a padded bondage table naked. My clothes, undergarments, and shoes were discarded on the floor, leaving only my rainbow socks intact.

Shaynell:(gasp) What the hell? I'm naked!

I struggle against the restraints to escape, when all of the sudden I heard an evil chuckle in front of me. Dean and Roman came out from the shadows and smirk.

Dean:(chuckles) Struggle all you want darling,but you're not going nowhere!

Roman:(smirks) You were right Dean, she have a cute body.

I blushes when they saw my naked body.

Dean: See this?

He was holding my personal diary in front of me.

Dean:(chuckling) who knew that you have a dirty mind, princess.

Shaynell:(gasp) You Son of a Bitch! You read my Diary! When I escape I'm gonna-

Dean: What? What you doing to do? NOTHING! That what you going to do….Beside laughing and being tortured!

Shaynell:(gasp)

The face I made Dean and Roman laugh.

Roman:(mocking tone) Aw, what the matter, baby girl? Are you afraid of a little tickle torture?

Shaynell:(blushes) NO!

Then all of the sudden, my nude body was attacked by 20 fingers.

Dean and Roman(baby talk) Tickle,tickle,tickle!

I instantly starts laughing and giggling.

Shaynell:(cackling) NOOHOHOHO WAAHAHAIT PLEHEHEHASE STAHAHAHAP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!

They tickled all over my sides, bellybutton, inner thighs, and armpits. Every time their curious fingers found a new spot, I instantly let out a yelp and arched my back.

Dean:(laughing) OH, I found another tickle spot!

Shaynell:(giggling) YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS!

Dean:(laughing) You laughs is so adorable.

Then Dean pulled out a red toolbox while Roman was still tickling me.

Dean pulled out some ostrich feathers, an electric toothbrush,and a bottle of body oil from the toolbox. While Roman tickling my sides and belly, Dean starts using the electric toothbrush over my clitoris. The deep vibrations and the deep bristles from the electric toothbrush cause me to instantly giggles and moans in pleasure and arousal.

Shaynell:(moaning and giggling) NO! Not my pussy! HAHAHAHAHA!

Dean:(chuckling) Aw, little Shaynell is already wet for me. Here let me help you.

Then he inserts his middle finger and starts finger fucking my pussy while still using the toothbrush on my clit. Roman get a navy blue ostrich feather and tickles my erect nipples.

Roman: Coochie,coochie,coo!

Shaynell:(laughing and moaning) HAHAHAHAHA! I HATE YOU GUYS!

Dean:(chuckling) We love you too sweetie.

Then he get some body oil and lather all over my body. Then they let their slippery fingers tickle me all over. I squirms violently under their wriggling fingers.

Shaynell:(laughing) HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

Dean and Roman was laughing at my reactions. Then they briefly stops tickling me. I use that time to catch up with my breath.

Dean: Let see... we tickle her sides, her bellybutton.

Roman: Then her inner thighs, and her pussy, and armpits.

Dean: What else are we missing?

Then they both saw my feet trying to escape from the restraints. They both smirked at each other.

Shaynell:(gasp) NO!

The slowly remove my socks, showing off my purple french manicure toes.

Dean:(chuckling) You really love purple do you?

Dean and Roman starts teasing me by slowly stroking the arches of my feet. I quickly reacts by squirming my feet away from them.

Dean:(smirks) Aw, are you wittle feet ticklish?

Shaynell:(lying) No!

Roman use his fingernails to lightly draw circles all over my left foot, which cause me to laugh and fess up.

Shaynell:(giggles) OK! OK! YES! My feet are ticklish!

Dean and Roman get some ostrich feathers and starts tickling my feet.

Dean:(baby talk) Coochie,coochie,coo!

My toes wiggles under the feather's light touches.

Shaynell:(laughing) AHHHHAHAHAHAHA!

Dean:(smiles) Your toes is so beautiful when it wiggles under the feather.

Then he starts sucking and nibbling on my toes. I starts moaning and giggling in pleasure. I bite my bottom lip in arousal and moans his name.

Shaynell:(moans) dean...Dean...DEAN!

Dean:(chuckling) You like that toots? You like how your tootsies is covered in my saliva?

Shaynell:(laughing and moaning) Yes!

Dean: Roman, you may go now.

Roman smirks and left the room.

Dean unstrapped me and went on top of me.

Dean: You think you can be the DOM to and embarrassed me? NO! I don't think so! I will always be the DOM to you!

Then he unzips his pant and whips out his glorious 6 inch cock in front on my face and ram into my mouth. I instantly licking and sucking on his cock.

Dean:(chuckling) You like that, you little whore?

Shaynell:(moans) YES! PLEASE! I WANT MORE!

Dean simply ignored me and went back to my feet. He whipped out his cock once more, but this time in front of my feet.

He starts caressing his dick on my left foot. I starts caressing it with my toes.

Dean:(chuckling) You like that?

Shaynell:(laughing) Yes.

Then he let his dick slide in between my toes.

Dean:(chuckling) I guess your cunt isn't the only one who can take my dick in.

Shaynell:(giggling)

Then I let my toes teases the tip of his dick. Dean was biting his lips in arousal.

Dean:(grunts) Who my foot whore?

Shaynell: I am.

Dean: Louder.

Shaynell: I'm your foot whore!

Dean: LOUDER!

Shaynell:(Loudly) I AM! I'M YOUR FUCKING FOOT WHORE!

Then he climaxed and cum on my toes. My toes wiggle under his white creamy love juice. I was smiling and laughing crazily while Dean kissed me passionately.

Dean:(chuckling) How you do feel?

Shaynell:(smiles) Good.

Dean:(chuckling) Well….I'm afraid I have some bad news! Your not having any of me for 5 weeks!

Shaynell:(whines) NO!

Dean: NO WHINING! Now…..Lick my cum off from your tootsies and say "I'm Dean's foot whore" repeatedly and I want to fucking hear it from afar.

Dean left the room, feeling content that his revenge have been fulfilled. I starts licking off his cum from my toes.

Shaynell:(moans and giggling) I'm Dean's foot whore…..I'm Dean's foot whore…..

 **The End.**


End file.
